<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think about you all the time, doesn't mean I like you by Mystrana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821884">I think about you all the time, doesn't mean I like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana'>Mystrana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew POV, Andrew is a beautiful gay disaster, Blow Jobs, Casual Fling, Eden's Twilight, Exploration of sexuality, Hand Jobs, How do you tag Andrew and Roland's relationship anyhow?, I love him, M/M, Roland is sassy af ok?, Witty Banter, angsty, but like we know they're going to do alright in the end so it's ok?, ends on an angsty note, light bondage with a belt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/pseuds/Mystrana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Neil's first night in Colombia, Andrew thinks about Neil while getting Roland off, that's it, that's the fic. It's pretty hot, or at least Roland thinks so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Minyard/Roland, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think about you all the time, doesn't mean I like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look I dunno what to say to you, but I couldn't help imagine how it was all going down between Andrew and Roland and, ta da! Here it is! Enjoy!</p>
<p>Thank you Coop for the encouragement and the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m pretty sure your new guy just gave Kyle a hundred bucks to knock him out,” Roland said. His hands were moving independent of each other, the components to one mixed drink after another coming together in a steady stream of motion. He poured one drink over ice, shook another, and poured several shots after that, passing them out before leaning against the bar. “He showed Cindy the bill in the back. It checked out, the real deal.”</p>
<p>Andrew stared, contemplating whether that necessitated checking in on Neil. “He’s so ridiculous that I might actually be feeling pain. That’s what this dull ache in my brain is, right?”</p>
<p>Roland took another drink order, mixing a jewel colored concoction before replying. “Given his blue eyes and the way he’s dressed, I don’t think what you’re feeling is pain, my friend.” He slid the drink over to the guy next to Andrew, who tossed down crumpled bills in exchange for the glass. “I’m on break in five.”</p>
<p>“You have no clue what you’re talking about.” Andrew took his drink and stood up. He left, knowing Roland would interpret it how he wanted; he wouldn’t be wrong.</p>
<p>Four minutes and a hastily downed drink later, Andrew was moving through the back of the club. He passed Cindy and Kyle, who had tucked Neil in the corner with a dish towel for a pillow. Andrew would sort it out later. He filed into the back office, where Roland was waiting.</p>
<p>“Do you think this is the time you’ll finally understand how ‘don’t touch me’ works?” Andrew asked, but he was already working his fingers around Roland’s belt buckle, sliding the length of the dark fabric belt out of worn jean loops.</p>
<p>Roland turned around and put his hands behind his back, wrists crossed. Andrew appreciated the efficiency of it, especially when his own desires were burning a hole in his pants. He’d been smart enough to go with looser cargo pants tonight, because Neil didn’t need to know the effect he had on Andrew when he showed up in a skin tight fashionably slashed shirt. Andrew finished knotting the belt and tapped on Roland’s hip.</p>
<p>“So, Neil, hmm?” Roland said as he turned, and Andrew growled, grabbing the front of Roland’s t-shirt and pulling him closer, covering up his damning words with a rough kiss. </p>
<p>Roland, the little shit that he was, stopped talking only until Andrew drew back. “I mean, the moment I saw his eyes, I knew you were gonna be a lost cause for him.”</p>
<p>“He's nobody. I hate him.” </p>
<p>Andrew ran his tongue along Roland's bottom lip, nipping gently before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him again. Roland was pliant underneath him, like kissing warm caramel, and Andrew hummed approvingly. </p>
<p>"The color of his eyes aside," Roland said the moment Andrew stopped, "he's got that look like he's running from something. He might think you're his solution."</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes. "I'm no one's solution."</p>
<p>"Everyone's problem though," Roland quipped back, his tone warm and low. Outside of the office, the noise from the back of house filtered through the door, glasses clanging on their way into the washer, boisterous voices going back and forth as staff went through. All of them knew to leave the door untouched.</p>
<p>Andrew tilted his head to the side and smirked. "You're really on it tonight aren't you?"</p>
<p>Roland's shrug lifted his shoulders an inch. "Been awhile since I've seen you."</p>
<p>"Been babysitting the aforementioned nobody," Andrew said. </p>
<p>He studied Roland in front of him, the strong curve of his shoulders, his chest underneath the tight, worn t-shirt; an outfit that should have been out of place in a place like Eden's Twilight. It worked on Roland--probably because he looked like he could break just about anyone there in half.</p>
<p>Knowing just how strong Roland was, and having his arms bound anyway did things to Andrew he didn't always want to think too closely about. The fact that Roland could break the belt if he needed to tempered the gnawing edge of "what if I'm like them" that sometimes hovered in Andrew's peripheral vision.</p>
<p>Roland's jeans were dark indigo, that nearly black color that shimmered deep blue when he moved, worn to a soft, thin layer. Andrew traced one of the fabric creases from Roland’s hips to the button fly tented at dead center. He flicked open the first button, muscle memory making the movement automatic. Roland shifted under the sensation, pressing his hips forward, a silent plea for Andrew to go farther, to take what he wanted.</p>
<p>For a moment, Andrew imagined Neil standing in front of him, his oversized t-shirt and body hang ups out of the way, imagined it was Neil's jeans barely hanging on to sturdy thighs and a muscled waist. </p>
<p>Andrew had to catch his breath, his hand pausing for a moment before he caught himself and went for Roland's next button. He looked up at Roland, daring him to comment.</p>
<p>Roland dared. It was probably why he got along so well with him. "You're already halfway gone on him."</p>
<p>"See if I finish your buttons at this rate," Andrew threatened, his half smile only just covering his breathlessness at the thought of taking Neil apart, one stroke at a time. </p>
<p>Neil, who was every inch a terrible mistake, a lie wrapped in more lies like a matryoshka doll gone wrong, who had blue eyes the color of the California ocean and who had legs solid enough to stand up to anything, maybe even Andrew.</p>
<p><em> That </em> was too much to think about, and Andrew turned all of his attention back to Roland, who either didn't notice or, more likely, didn't mind as Andrew drifted in and out. Two more buttons open, and then Roland's jeans were sliding down, revealing a smooth stretch of skin and his dick, ready and at attention, warm and heavy and waiting for Andrew's hand, his mouth, whatever Andrew wanted to do.</p>
<p>Andrew wanted to sort out Neil from his mind, to make sure he wouldn't be a problem. Roland's dick was a sizable distraction, and he wrapped his fingers around it, the heat and soft skin a tangible diversion from what Neil might look like under those tight pants Andrew had gotten him and--Roland wasn’t distracting him nearly enough.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Roland said, answering Andrew’s silence with another press of his hips, his cock sliding between Andrew’s fingers. “You must really hate him. I can tell from the way you’re-”</p>
<p>Andrew tightened his grip, just enough to scrape on the edge of discomfort, and Roland cut himself off. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear a word while my mouth is on your dick,” Andrew said. He sank to his knees, and fixed Roland with a look. “One word, and I’ll bite.”</p>
<p>If the threat worried Roland, he didn’t show it. He just nodded and shifted like he wished he could put his hands on Andrew's shoulders. They both knew without the belt, he would be trying right about now. </p>
<p>Andrew planted his hands on Roland's thighs, his fingers curved around the muscle, and leaned in. He needed time to think. Andrew flicked his tongue out, taking in just the tip of Roland’s dick and slowly taking him in deeper. Roland hummed, a deep noise that sat nicely in Andrew’s ears.</p>
<p>He wondered what noises Neil would make when Andrew had his hands on him.</p>
<p>Andrew blinked, suddenly furious that Neil forced his way into his thoughts again. He threw himself into sucking off Roland. He all but choked himself on Roland’s cock, forcing his attention to <em> stay </em> on the man in front of him and not the man that he could not, should not, absolutely would not touch.</p>
<p>Roland’s hips worked against Andrew’s hands; he was panting, but didn’t say a word. Roland thrust into Andrew’s mouth a few times, and Andrew let him have that before patting on his thighs. Roland obliged and pulled back, his cock red in the air between them. Andrew took a moment to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“So, Neil,” Roland said, and Andrew made a sound suspiciously close to a growl. “Ah! You said no words while your mouth was on my dick, and, well…” He shifted his hips, bringing his cock just a little farther away from Andrew’s mouth.</p>
<p>Andrew smiled. The growing ache in his pants was almost impossible to ignore. “Well played. Fuck Neil.”</p>
<p>Rising from his knees, Andrew worked out some of his frustration on Roland’s mouth. Roland was perfectly happy to give back as good as he got, and when Andrew slotted his hips against Roland’s, Roland groaned breathlessly into Andrew’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I like when you talk about fucking Neil,” Roland muttered against Andrew’s lips.</p>
<p>Andrew didn’t trust his voice, didn’t trust the words he’d use if he talked right then, so he settled for a bruising kiss, his tongue working over Roland’s.</p>
<p>He reached down, his hand finding the space between them, fingers wrapping around Roland’s spit-slicked cock, and jerked him off. They both knew it was going to get a little rough at the end, but Andrew was losing it faster than usual. Every time he closed his eyes, Neil and his goddamned blue eyes showed up, his sturdy chest and the curve of his back. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>If Neil was there now, Andrew would have done anything for him. He would suck Neil’s fingers into his mouth, trace lines down Neil’s body, press fingers deep inside him. Andrew caught his breath. It was dangerous going so close to the edge with Roland still in the room, so Andrew bit on his own lip and let the pain temper how close he was to letting go.</p>
<p>If Roland noticed, which Andrew was sure he did, he was smart enough to keep his mouth fucking shut, for once. There was a reason Andrew kept him around.</p>
<p>Andrew’s hand worked faster and harder, until Roland was choking out a cry and coming in his hand. The warm cum pooled in his palm, cooling quickly despite the way he was sweating. Andrew grabbed tissues off of the desk and yanked Roland’s belt off his hands. He gave Roland all of two seconds to clean up and shove his dick back in his pants before pushing him to the door. </p>
<p>Roland gave him a two finger salute, and closed the door firmly behind him, leaving Andrew alone.</p>
<p>Alone was a mixed blessing. Without another body in the room to fuck things up, Andrew tugged open his pants and pulled down the zipper. His cock hung in the empty space of the office. In another world, it would have been nice to have Neil there now. </p>
<p>Andrew couldn’t let that be a reality, but it was nice to dream as he toyed with the weight of his cock in his hand. He wondered what Neil’s dick would look like, if he was bigger than Roland, how long he was, whether he was cut or uncut. Andrew’s brain was helpful, suggesting <em> probably cut </em> and <em> hopefully not any bigger than Roland </em>because there was a limit to how big a cock Andrew could comfortably fit in his mouth.</p>
<p>His breath hitched as Andrew superimposed Neil’s face on his thoughts and imagined the weight of Neil’s cock in his mouth. He knew Neil’s face would twist into something delightful, that Neil would cry out, would probably call out his name as he came. The idea of Neil choking out <em> Andrew </em> while Andrew took him apart with his tongue left him breathless. </p>
<p>Fucking Neil. He had no right. But Andrew was too far gone to care. Alone, he could imagine whatever he wanted. He could imagine Neil waking up from his $100 induced nap, Neil coming into the back office, Neil asking Andrew what he was doing. </p>
<p>He could imagine Neil not noticing Andrew had his cock out, not noticing he was three seconds away from coming.</p>
<p>Neil would curse or complain or something about the pain in his head, and Andrew would shut him up with a kiss that tasted like another man’s cock. He didn’t know how Neil would feel about that, but his cock found that thought delightful. Andrew whimpered into the back of his arm as he came, thinking of Neil arched back in pleasure. His cock pulsed several stripes of cum into his hand, making another mess. </p>
<p>Andrew closed his eyes to hang onto the last threads of his fantasy. In a moment, the hormones would clear, the desire would abate, and he could go back to hating Neil properly.</p>
<p>But for now, he could pretend for a moment longer without hurting anyone but himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it obvious that AFTG has taken over my life? Thanks for reading! Always feel free to come bother me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Mystrana_">twitter</a> or <a href="https://mystrana.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>